Saving Private Sukuku
by AriaOrchidAuthor
Summary: When a new frog is recruited for the Keronian platoon, the frogs are shocked to find that... it's a girl? Will poor Sukuku survive the harsh chores and tasks assigned to her? Please review if possible!
1. First Encounter! The Private is Female?

Chapter One-- First Encounter

Sukuku opened her eyes widely and sniffed in the Pokopenian air. It was dirty, unlike the clean, crisp air back home in space. She adjusted her purple vest and ray gun nervously. She was the new recruit for the Keronian Platoon, and today was her first encounter with the frogs. Sukuku sucked in a deep breath before trudging on down the busy Japanese street.

Things were so rushed on Pokopen. People were hurridly calling taxis, or practically running down the sidewalks, cell phone in hand. Sukuku didn't see the need to rush. She lounged on a bench outside of a lush, green, park, while watching the birds playfully chase one another in the clear blue sky. She sighed. Sukuku was homesick already.

The tranquility would have lasted much longer, if it hadn't been for the commotion caused by a green frog and his black skinned friend. They were zooming down the street at a ridiculously fast pace, holding their Gundam models tightly between their palm. "Vroom!" the green one cried, bumping into his friends'. They circled the bench slowly. He shot hs friend a mischevious look. "I'm going to destroy you!"

"No, you're not!" he cried, smashing his model into the green frog's. They zoomed off down the street, completely unaware of the annoyance they had caused to Sukuku's nerves. She glared at them from her bench. Hoping that they were long gone, she leaped up from her perch and made her way in the direction of her platoon base.

Clutching a folded piece of paper between her fingers, Sukuku scanned the scene before her. The Pokopenian dwelling seemed ordinary enough. She wondered if this dwelling would really . become her platoon's base. "It must be," she whispered to herself, while taking a second glance at the address on the paper. "It's the right address."

She crept slowly to the door. The golden knocker shined in the afternoon sunlight. She hesitated for a brief moment, then gently took the knocker and tapped twice. She waited. "GET THE DOOR FUYUKI!" a voice shrieked from inside the building. Sukuku shuddered. She felt the need to run, but her feet stayed glued to the welcome mat on the Pokopenian porch.

The door creaked open, revealing just a bit of the Pokopenian's face. His eyes darted nervously side to side before glancing down. He opened the door fully to examine the frog. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a Sergeant Keroro. He seems to reside at this address, or so I heard. Is he here?" Sukuku shot him a friendly smile, and he seemed to relax a little. The human showed her inside before replying.

"Yeah, he's here. Are you one of Kero-chan's friends?"

Sukuku surveyed her surroundings. She nodded her head reluctantly, while presenting her paper to the Pokopenian boy. "They told me to come to this address. I'm the new recruit!"

"I see. I'll get Kero-chan." The boy departed from the room. "KERO-CHAN! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" He appeared again. "I'm Fuyuki, by the way, if you need anything."

A gruff voice answered the call. "He's out right now!" A red frog appeared at the top of the starcase. "Who is it? It better not be my brother!"

"Oh, you must Corporal Giroro! Pleased to make your acquantance, sir!" Sukuku, saluted him.

"Who is this?" roared Giroro. He turned to Fuyuki. "Did you let it in?"

"Yeah, but she said..."

" I don't care what she said! We don't need rival platoons finding out about our plans!" He cast the pink frog a frustrated look. "Go away!"

"But sir, you don't understand! I'm your new recruit!"

Giroro was flabbergasted. He stumbled down the stairs, and managed to nicely plant his face in frount of Sukuku. He lifted his head to look up at the girl. "YOU are the new recruit? A GIRL??" Giroro leaped onto his froggy feet with a hearty laugh. Sukuku narrowed her eyes with confusion. Giroro laughed uncontrollably, rolling on the floor into a little ball. Fuyuki and Sukuku looked at him with an exasperated expression. Tears flooded Giroro's eyes as his chuckles began to die down.

"Ahaha. A female recruit. Good for a laugh. Now, stop teasing and leave a man to his work," Giroro ordered, while beginning to head upstairs.

"But sir, I'm not teasing! I'm Private Sukuku. I signed up for the Keronian milatary, and I have just completed my neccessary training! I was assigned to your platoon for duty." She took a long, deep, breath before adding, "um... sir."

Before the dumbfounded frog could reply, the door slammed open, revealing the two frogs that Sukuku had managed to avoid at the park. Frowning with distaste, she turned to Fuyuki the Pokopenian. "That wouldn't by any chance, happen to be Keroro, would it?"

She dreaded the answer. "Yes, that's Kero-chan, alright. Oh, and that's Second Class Private Tamama!" Sukuku nodded in reply. She saw the Corporal tap Keroro on the back, and hiss something softly beneath his airflap. Keroro's eyes widened with surprise. He then turned to Tamama and talked softly to him. Tamama's reaction was simular.

Keroro was the first to talk. "So you, um... are a member of our platoon?" He strode confidently to Sukuku and eyed her attire. She shook her head chipperly.

"Yes, sir!" she answered, bowing to her superior. Keroro and Tamama joined in with Giroro's chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Sukuku asked curiously. They stopped their riot enough to answer.

"Well... it's just that..." Keroro began, but the ever hyper Tamama interrupted.

"You're a girl! And our platoon doesn't do girls!"

"Private! That was rude!" Keroro scolded. He lowered his tone, "...but true."

"Did someone say 'girl'?" asked an all-too-familuar voice. Kururu appeared in the doorway, a flirtatious grin on his face. Sukuku backed away from the weird frog.  
"Yeah, she's our 'new recruit'," Keroro replied, putting air quotes around the words. Kururu smiled.

"Let's keep her. That way, she can cook us dinner and do our chores," he whispered to the platoon. The seemed to like this.

"I'll do anything!" Sukuku replied. The platoon suddenly wore smug expressions.

"Okay," Keroro told her. "You can stay here, on one condition."

Moments later, Sukuku was left alone in the kitchen with a broom. She sighed, and started to sweep the floor throughly. "What have I gotten myself into this time?" she asked no one in particular.

* * *

Oh, will poor Sukuku survive the milatary life? Will anyone take her seriously? Please review! I will continue if I receive reviews! 


	2. Sukuku's New Friend

**Oh, you guys, I'm SOOOO sorry for blowing off this story. This one is even more popular than my other fanfic, **_**Sugar and Spice **_**was in it's first chapter. I'll try better to stop those irregular updates if I possibly can. I hope you enjoy this second chapter and know that I'm NOT quitting this fic, okay? ^^**

* * *

_Chapter Two- Sukuku's New Friend! You Can Make Them Pay Attention_

"Oh!" cried a very intrigued Natsumi Hinata, "This alien frog looks more semi-normal than the other ones. You're a girl, right? So you must be smarter than those bozo frogs we have."

Sukuku nodded. "I'm Private Sukuku, the newest recuit of the Keronian Platoon. You are Master Natsumi, I presume?" She bowed politely to the human standing before her.

"Yeah, that's me." Natsumi bent down toward Sukuku's face and spoke in a hushed tone, "You better be careful around Mom, though. When she sees new frogs she gets a little--"

"KYAAH~!" The hyper squeals of Aki Hinata rang throughout the entire house. "A new frog friend? One of Kero-chan's! Oh, you're so _kawaii _I could just eat you up!" The one called Mom promptly scooped up Sukuku and embraced her into a huge "glomp" hug.

"Thank you, General Mom (Keroro had instructed her to call her that.) ," Sukuku cried, trying her hardest to breathe under the weight of Aki's arms. "But I'd like it very much if you didn't do that..." Helpless under the human's grasp, Sukuku flailed until Mom put her safely back on the carpet.

"So shouldn't you be with the other stupid frogs?" Natsumi asked her.

"Well, I thought so, too... but all they want me to do is complete chores and keep house. Not the military future I imagined." Sukuku sighed.

"WHAT? Those sexist frogs! When I get my hands on those stupid amphibians, I'll--" Before Sukuku could protest, Natsumi sprinted off into the next room, presumably to beat the crap out of Keroro and his friends.

Fuyuki, who had been listening the whole time, appeared from the kitchen. "So what will you do now, Su-chan?"

Sukuku turned to him. "Probably more chores. I worked really hard to become a private, and I'm not going to quit on account of some sweeping and dusting! Yeah! I can do it." With this new attitude in place, Sukuku went off to start work.

* * *

It went on like this for a few days. Clean, cook, ("Make me a cake, Sukuku!" commanded Tamama) get a few hours of sleep, restart. The days were tiring, and Sukuku just wasn't having any fun with it. She had to do everything laborous while those frogs went off into their secret "Sound Only" box to make outrageous plans to "invade Pokopen" which never ever really worked. As Sukuku scraped some uneaten food off of the lunch dishes, she became even more irate.

"This is SO not fair! Just because I'm female doesn't mean I'm worthless! I've had enough of this! I'm gonna go show those boys whose boss!" Sukuku threw down the rags and plates and trekked to the lair of Keroro and the other members of the platoon.

"Pokopeneians seem to have an unhealthy addiction to something call the _television_," Keroro explained, crossing his arms in a stately manner. "Gero! I've got it! Why don't we use this device to take over the Pokopenian race and invade the areas of the planet?"

Tamama threw up his arms. "Why that's the best plan I've heard all day Mister Sergeant Sir!"

Giroro scoffed. "Yeah, and your radio idea worked so _well _last time, didn't it..."

Keroro ignored the pessimistic attitude of the corporal. "Well, that had a few kinks. But Kururu can invent something that's sure to work this time."

Kururu chcuckled. "Ku ku ku... well, I wouldn't count on anything..."

Sukuku burst in as the frogs argued over the idea of using the television as a method of hypnotism. "Hi! I'd like to help invade Pokopen, please!"

There was one of those awkward silences and every one of the frogs turned slowly to stare at Sukuku. She smiled brightly and tried not to look too intimidated by the male frogs.

"Sorry, Sukuku-chan, but this is men's work! Invading Pokopen is a very complicated, strenuous job, and it must only be done by the very best!" Keroro announced, showing Sukuku out the door. "You just run along, now and go do girly things!" This earned a chorus of snickers from around the table.

Sukuku refused to leave and instead made her way back into the lair, her eyes full of anger. "Wait, you're saying you don't think I can do it? I AM a private, you know. It took very rigorous training, and I passed that without any trouble! You don't think girls have as much worth as boys?"

Tamama shook his head furiously. "That's exactly what Mister Sergeant's saying!"

Sukuku approached Tamama and yelled, "And HE'S manly?" She enlarged her eyes and parodied Tamama's various gestures. "Mister Sergeant Sir! That's a very good idea! I want cake! Wee!" Sukuku danced around him before turning back into her normal self. "I mean, girls can do that sort of thing very well, you know.":

Giroro was trying not lose it, which earned a stern glare from Keroro. After regaining his composure, he cleared his throat and spoke, "That's not at all humorous and very dishonorable to a fellow comrade."

Sukuku couldn't believe what she was hearing. "B-But, I have some ideas how to invade the planet too..."

"Oh really?" Keroro strode around the room, hands behind his back. "Do tell."

"Um, well, I... have to think a little bit... but I know I'll have some really great ones soon!" Sukuku replied, embarrassed.

"Ku ku, that's all we get?" Kururu rolled his non existant eyes behind his glasses. "You'll have to do better than that before we let you in, chickie."

"Argh! You people are hopeless!" Sukuku shouted, slamming the door behind her as she departed.

Keroro faced his friends again, acting as if nothing had taken place in the last five minutes. "So... about that television idea?"

* * *

Sukuku stomped out the screen door into the backyard and found a shade tree near the flowers she had planted the day before. "Ohhh, why did I have to assigned to a bunch of chauvinistic buffoons?" She buried her head in her knees, listening to the soft whistle of the wind in her ears.

"Hello."

Sukuku's head snapped up quickly, leaving her gazing into the eyes of a blue masked frog lounging upon the fence , great, another sexist amphibian?

"Oh, um... hi. Who are you?" she asked, adjusting the flaps on her hat.

The frog executed a perfect flip before landing on the ground beside her. "Dororo. The fifth member of the Keronian Platoon. You're Sukuku, right? The new member?"

"Yeah."

Dororo laughed. "Well, that's not much to say about becoming a private, huh?"

Sukuku rested her head on her knees. "I know, I know... but they're just so mean to me. They don't appreciate anything I do!"

Dororo whirled around. "You too? Keroro was always so cruel to me! Gah! He never let me play with any of his toys! They're all too inconsiderate!" After he quieted down from his rant, he looked at Sukuku again. "But enough of my melodrama."

Sukuku giggled. "It's alright. I feel like that sometimes myself. They won't let me participate in anything that has to do with the destruction of Pokopen, and they make me do all of the dirty work! The chores, the laundry, even the cooking! I'm not a maid, I'm a private. It makes me so angry!"

Dororo smiled, flicking around a shuriken star. "Hey, don't worry. It'll get better, soon, I just know it. You'll do something to make them pay attention to you, I'm sure."

"I'll definitely try my best. Thanks." Sukuku glanced at his shuriken with curiosity. "What are those? Do you throw them or something?"

"Yeah, they're called "shuriken stars", and you toss them like this." Dororo threw his star toward a neighboring house, watching in horror as it accidentally sliced through a hedge.

"I KILLED THEIR PLANT!" he cried, dropping to his knees. "WAAAH!"

Sukuku grinned weakly. "Ah ha ha... it'll be okay.." she assured him, patting him on the back like a concerned mother.

"Yeah, yeah. Not very ninja like, am I?"

Sukuku shrugged. "Probably better than what I could do. Can I try it anyways?"

Dororo sat up and gave her the star. "Okay, you put your hands on it like this and..." He put his hand on top of hers as if to guide her. Dororo didn't even notice as Sukuku blushed at the gesture.

"And I let it go like this?" Sukuku let go of the shuriken, smiling at how it whizzed in the air in a spherical motion around the yard,then returned to her wihtin grabbing reach.

"Yeah. Not bad for your first time," Dororo said, taking up his stars. "I better go. Koyuki will be wondering where I am if I don't get back soon. I'll see you around, okay?"

Sukuku nodded. "Sure," she responded with a shy smile. "You're nicer than the rest of them."

Dororo chuckled. "Well, it's not very hard, hm?" With a small wave, he disappeared into the orange evening sky.

Sukuku sat back against the tree, remembering his kind words of encouragement_. He's a little weird, with his rants and all, but sweet. I think I'll definitely get along with him. Not so sure about those others, though..._ She peeked at the screen door, hoping they wouldn't find her back there.

As if right on cue, Keroro and Tamama burst out the back door, riding on top of large Pokopenian bicycles. Echoes of "Get your big butt back here right now, stupid frogs!" could be heard from inside the house.

"Gero! These Pokopenian contraptions are way too much fun, don't you agree, private?"

"Tama! Yes, Mister Sergeant!"

Sukuku wasn't at all surprised that they ignored her, instead riding in big paths throughout the garden. As they neared the tree and the flower patch. she became a little worried, though. They were coming dangerously close to her precious daisies and roses.

"Watch out!" she screamed, as they rode directly over the circle of ground where the patch was located, but it was no use. Her once lively and healthy flowers were now squashed and wimpy. The others took no notice.

Sukuku sighed. Just another thing she'd have to learn to deal with. And soon.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated! (hint, hint.)


End file.
